


Safe In The Arms Of Love

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe In The Arms Of Love

Katie wakes alone, unable to hide her squeak of fear even as she curls into herself, at four AM everything is scary and she's alone, hurting and lost and needing John... then he's there, arms around her, lips at her hairline, burrowing her against him and cradling her. She clings desperately, hating feeling so paranoid but nightmares and being alone are the worst things that can happen. John knows, has seen her fall apart time after time and doesn't ever leave, curling around her, comforting her, chasing away all her fears with the kind of love she needs most. 

"Shhh, it's okay."

His voice is warm and loving and safe and she finds herself staring at him again. 

"You left me.."

"No love, I was locking the door."

John's smile is soft even as she sighs and nestles closer. 

"I knew you'd need me."


End file.
